coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9079 (16th January 2017)
Plot Andy is plagued by nightmares about Phelan. Steph worries about him. Michelle hides away in the bedroom, desperately missing her baby and unable to face the outside world. Gary returns from visiting Eddie in Germany and is gutted to find out from Dev that the gym has gone bust. Steph begs Andy to see a doctor but he refuses. Nick confides in Leanne that he’s worried Michelle’s baby might have had a genetic defect which caused the early labour. She does her best to reassure him but is unconvinced herself. Having flashed her underwear at Luke in the garage bodyshop, Tracy heads off grinning. Chesney turns down Sinead's suggestion for a night out. Phelan hangs around the garage and tries to destroy the laptop but an angry Kevin sends him on his way. Sally and Tim have a minor disagreement but nevertheless rush off home for some make-up sex. Phelan lets himself into Andy's flat and orders him to burn down Kevin’s garage, telling him it’ll be the worst for Steph if he fails to do so. Daniel finds Sinead sat by herself on the bench and she accepts his offer to buy her a drink. Michelle can't bring herself to speak to Helen when she rings. She's scared that she can't face the world again. At the bistro, Phelan laces Kevin’s drinks with vodka. Sally is annoyed when Tim says that they always finish an argument with sex. Bethany shows Nathan some pictures on her phone of hair and makeup which she’s done for friends. He’s impressed and offering to give her his old camera, suggests that the flattered girl should do online tutorials. Kevin is drunk but insists on more beer. Tracy overhears Freddie talking in the Rovers about the new CCTV. She’s mortified, realising they’ll have images of her in her underwear. Dragging Luke out of the pub, Tracy insists they must delete the footage immediately. Steve asks Liz to have a word with Michelle but she refuses, saying that she'll come round in her own time. She gets Sally and Tim to join Steve in the back room for a distraction from his worries. Phelan guides a drunken Kevin to the main garage and, having stolen his keys to the bodyshop from his pocket, leaves him on the back seat of a customer’s car in a drunken stupor. Michelle can't bring herself to join Steve and the Metcalfes, annoyed to hear him laughing. Phelan hands the keys to Andy who lets himself into the premises but he’s interrupted by the arrival of Luke and Tracy. He hides as they set to work on the laptop. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and Steve & Michelle’s bedroom *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan orders Andy to burn down Kevin's garage; Nick confides in Leanne that he's worried Michelle's baby might have had a genetic defect which caused the early labour; and Bethany is flattered when Nathan suggests that she should do some online beauty tutorials. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,870,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes